n_u_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Sharingan
Sharingan The Sharingan (写輪眼, Sharingan? literally "Copy Wheel Eye", Viz "Mirror Wheel Eye")The Sharingan's first and most well known ability is to memorize any technique that it witnesses. It can memorize ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu with perfect accuracy.the Sharingan cannot allow the user to reproduce other bloodline limits since the Sharingan user doesn't possess the same genetic trait.Additionally, Sharingan users cannot summon a creature which they have not made a contract with. How to copy jutsu's ((You must use the Random number generator between 1 and 6 if you get a 4 or 6 then the jutsu is copyed. but you can only copy jutsu realitive to the path you have chosen..)) Allows great effiecient use of fire jutsu's to high standard and can Copy certain jutsu's not bloodline move's. Weakness: Consumes chakra...arrogance One Tomoe Bonus: While Learning Jutsu, The One tomoe can be used to cut down the Number of posts. Divide the Required amount of posts by 1.3 Two Tomoe Bonus: While Learning Jutsu, The Two tomoe can be used to cut down the Number of posts. Divide the Required amount of posts by 1.5 Three Tomoe Bonus: While Learning Jutsu, The three tomoe can be used to cut down the Number of posts. Divide the Required amount of posts by 1.7 __________________________________________________ Stage 2 Mangekyo Sharingan The Mangekyo Sharingan ( Mangekyō Sharingan?, literally "Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye") is a heightened form of Sharingan. The Mangekyo Sharingan is distinguished from a normal Sharingan through its appearance, which changes the form of the tomoe seal. However, unlike the Sharingan, it may have a different appearance between the users, as Kakashi's version is significantly different than Itachi's. Those who have the potential to obtain it must make a great sacrifice in order to obtain it—according to Itachi, they must kill their closest friend. Itachi does in fact do this to obtain his version, but Kakashi has noted that everyone he cared about had died long before the start of the series, so how he developed his own variant is unknown. It has also been implied that use of the Mangekyo Sharingan may deteriorate the user's normal eyesight. Mangekyou Bonus: The Mangekyou Sharingan Can instantly Copy a Jutsu, but every Jutsu copied, the User must take away 5 points from their sight system. Mangekyo Sharingan Sight Loss System *One could easily track their points on their profile updating it after every time they use it in a battle or outside a battle.* Normal Mangekyou: 150 Points Activating takes 2 points away Must deactivate after 10 posts Itachi's mangekyou: 150 Points Activating takes 1 point away Must deactivate after 15 posts Kakashi and madara brothers: 150 points Activating takes 1 point away Must deactivate after 15 posts -Every 30 points used the user loses some of their sight.- 30pts: Mild sight loss, can see almost like normal if some things move too far out of range then they become blurry. 60pts: Things that aren't moving are mildly blurry. 90pts: Things that aren't moving are even more blurry 120pts: Can only see things perfectly up to 10 feet 150pts: Blindness Sussanno: Takes 5 points away for every post it is active. Ameturasu: Takes 4 points every time used. Tsukuyomi: 4 points for every time used. Transplants get 30 points taken away from their overall total. Ex: So if a not-uchiha got a transplanted three tomoe and trained their sharingan up to itachis level they would have only 120 points. If sharingan is taken from original uchiha user then the stats remain the same unless combining with another mangekyo to obtain eternal, eternal has ever lasting sight. A person with a transplant can learn and use Ameturasu and Tsukuyomi Sussanno for a transplanted mangekyo sharingan user is not an option.* How to obtain ((Itachi's version: must have copied 15 genjutsu's and have killed at least one friend and be jounin or above plus missing nin)) ((Kakashi/madara/Mad's brothers version: must have chosen Ninjutsu Path and copied 20 ninjutsu's have head count of 5 or above and be jounin or above)) ((copying to many jutsu's will Damage the user's eye ... max copied jutsu = 23 until mangekyou is reached once reached an extra 8 jutsus will be allowed for copying.)) Mangekyo sharingan Allows use of powerful jutsu's such as tsukoyomi and Ameratsu...... but over use can seriously damage eye to the point of blindness http://i301.photobucket.com/albums/nn72/32eris23/Sharingan4.gif This Mangekyou Sharingan seems the be the incomplete version of Itachi's and will be given to those that have killed their best friend but only copied 10 justsu. the eye is a level down from itachi's but specialized in Genjutsu, using the mangekyou in this stage is highly damaging to the eye http://i301.photobucket.com/albums/nn72/32eris23/Sharingan6.gif Itachi's completed Mangekyou sharingan, unlocking the move susanno (still must be learnt) to be able to be used unlike the incomplete version. usage damages eye but not as heavily as the incomplete Mangekyou. Users with this eye specialize in genjutsu and have a surreal power over it, the user is given an extra reserve of chakra as well. http://i301.photobucket.com/albums/nn72/32eris23/Sharingan7.gif Madara's Mangekyou is quite powerful with the ability to heighten the users reflex's. With this eye, people excel in Fuuinjutsu. http://i301.photobucket.com/albums/nn72/32eris23/Sharingan8.gif Madara's Brother's Mangekyou is simple in it's nature, but give the user and extra boost of strength and the ability to excel in Taijutsu like never before. ___________________________________________________ Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan There are a couple things needed to obtain enternal mangekyou. The first is by stealing a mangekyou users eyes, when one already has mangekyou, thus combining them into an ultimate sharingan. In which the user will not go blind from using the mangekyou techniques. the 2nd is by copying 8 jutsus in mangekyou form http://i279.photobucket.com/albums/kk135/plokiy/Sharingan10.gif This mangekyo provides a sort of shield made from pure chakra, it is fire from the users eye and can stop any attack ( even an amateratsu), the other benefit from this eye is it's ability to see a counter in any physical move done to the user, the counter is not always an offensive move, but it does protect the user from danger. http://i244.photobucket.com/albums/gg32/ramoners/MadarasMangekyouSharingan.gif this sharingan is used as basically a super enhancer, it increases the users speed, their strength, chakra, and physical endurance, this sharingan can use the other mangekyou moves fairly easily but does have some trouble